


Checks and Balances

by Tanaqui



Category: The Kill Point
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanaqui/pseuds/Tanaqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Special Agent Kerry Southwell of the FBI is having a bad day, and it’s about to get worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checks and Balances

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Christmas present for Scribblesinink, to thank her for all her encouragement of my writing over the past year. And because we really needed to know what the heck crazy!FBI!lady was thinking....

Striding through the bank doors, Kerry grimaced as she saw the length of the line. Her seasoned eye noted that while all four windows were open, the nearest one was occupied by an overweight man arguing with an overweight boy. The look on the teller's face suggested she wasn't expecting them to be done any time soon. An elderly gentleman was talking to the teller at the second window, patting down his pockets while he looked for whatever he'd forgotten to get ready while standing in line – or, more likely, forgotten to bring with him altogether. Which left two tellers to get through the other half a dozen customers.

Goddamit! She did not need this on top of everything else that had happened today....

Striding across to the desk, she pulled out her checkbook and slapped it down on the green leather. As she reached for a pen, she heard a gasp and then a woman's scream. Her hand automatically went towards her hip for her gun as she turned, but she stopped when she found herself looking into the barrel of a nasty little snub-nosed semi-automatic wielded by a man in a mask. Beyond him, three others were threatening other bank patrons in a similar fashion, while a fourth was downing the bank's security guard.

For a moment Kerry didn't move, frozen like she was in the kind of bad dream where your legs don't work properly. She was supposed to be on the outside, arriving with the cavalry, when this kind of crap went down, not inside, not part of the crime scene. She was supposed to make sure stuff like this never had a chance to happen in the first place, by tracking down the scum who sold guns to low-lifes like this, and putting them away.

Yeah, right. Except when they had smooth-talking shyster lawyers who bamboozled asshole judges into letting six months' hard work building a case go down the drain....

The man with the gun waggled it at her again, and Kerry realized she needed to move. Part of her wanted to take him out: get him spread against the desk and slap him in cuffs, and maybe take out a little of her frustration on him while she read him his rights. But over his shoulder, she could still see the security guard getting roughed up, while a woman was whimpering somewhere behind her. So, instead, she dropped to the floor.

Hunkered under the overhang of the desk, she kept still and made sure she didn't make eye contact, but her gaze darted about the bank, memorizing everything she could about the five scumbags who'd provided the perfect end to her day from hell.

The leader was acting like this was simply a mild inconvenience. Like these poor people weren't scared out of their minds by having guns waved in their faces. Talking about how they weren't going to get hurt – until the maintenance guy who'd squatted down by his ladder shifted a fraction of an inch and the creep showed his true colors.

She was sick and tired of this. All this crap. All this scaring people and hurting people. While the crime bosses lived their comfortable lives in fancy penthouse suites and ten-bedroom mansions in gated communities on the back of blood money and death.

The leader was hurrying the rest of the gang to get out now. All these people terrorized. This whole damn city feeling like a war zone because of scum like this. Well, she was damned if she'd let these five get away with this.

As the five men began to fall back towards the door, she reached back and slid her gun from its holster....


End file.
